


Singing to myself I wanna hold your hand

by JossamBird



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: AU: Hap trying to change, Angst, Death, F/M, If yes there will be smut, Nervous Hap, Potential mutlichap, Prairie Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: Once he saw the life in them, her eyes forced him to change. For her.





	Singing to myself I wanna hold your hand

Its her eyes this time. They look up over the revived corpse of her friend and they lock onto his, startling him at the life in them. The excitement he feels from his new discovery of their powers morphs into confusion and unabashed surprise.

He cant help but feel embarrassed as the newly awakened man asks him if a cats got his tongue, his eyes searching his Angels face as she looks down and his mouth agape.

"Look at me Prairie, look at me now!" he begs, her eyes straight on the ground, defying him. All the rest watch him, understanding she slipped up on her act. He leaves frustrated, trying to push her out of his mind so he can focus on this new bit of information, Scotts revival.

He wonders later if he imagined it all, if he is so far gone in this puppy dog love that he imagined her eyes looking at him.

Its not until several days later that he comes to get her for her to clean for him. He watches the way she cleans, the way her hands glide over the cutting bord.

His mind cannot take it, walking into another room to think. This disease wont leave him, manifesting itself every time they were in the same room. She has her damn hands on a cutting bord and he's imagining them on his chest, going down his stomach and into his jeans... Body temperature high, the bulge in his jeans constantly growing, his brain overactive as he listens to her soft breaths in the other room now. He is so far away in his mind that he doesnt hear her address him once, twice, 3 times now.

The hand on his shoulder makes him jump high, his body turning to attack its assailant. Her body is pressed against his, pressed against the wall, his glasses falling to the tip of his nose. His hands have her wrists locked to the side of her head, one of his knees between hers, his heart racing as he looks down at her serene face.

Hap catches her now, her eyes raising to his in question and confusion, and he realizes he couldnt be more fucked. Hes angry at her, angry that shes lied to him of her vision. Since when? How? Has she always been able to see him?

He's angry, but he cant be, not as he hears it. A soft moan, the softest sound as he presses his hips against hers, her breasts pressing more into his chest.

He almost thinks he's glad she cant see his flaming red cheeks but she can now he reminds himself, shes watching him as she trembles and he's trying to think, think or run. He releases his grip of her wrists but lingers at her hand, his fingers lightly intertwining with hers.

Her mouth opens slightly and hes begging her in his mind to shut up, dont talk, dont make this worst. "I-Im sorry.." she utters, her voice quiet, apologizing for something, but they both dont know what. Her lie, scaring him, her moan? His shyness and awkwardness fade out as he kisses her, his mouth hard on her lips but not too much so, enough to give her a choice, he hopes she notices.

Seconds pass, his mind withering as he slowly comes to acknowledge the fact that she will not kiss him back, she will not press into him as he shakes with amazement at her, she will not moan into his mouth and never will he hear the sounds she makes during love making. Because he is her captor to her, a monster. She is an Angel, and he, a monster who is violating her.

He pulls away slowly, puts his glasses into place again and feels the metaphorical knife in his heart, the immense weight of stupidness, shame and embarrassment on his shoulders. Hap is already too far into in his despair and sorrow to hear her whisper to him, whisper his real name, and too far gone to feel how their fingers both held onto eachother, not just his.

\---------------------

Her eyes blur, heavy tears streaming down her face, her bitter smile making the jury and judge wonder.

"Miss Johnson, what happened to you during your last months in confinement?" She hears the man in black ask.

She wipes her tears, her hands hiding her face as she shook her head, reminding herself of _his_ words, of _his_ lips, of _his_ body.

Shes reminded of _his_ fingers between hers as she looks at her hands.

She remembers _his_ fingers on her body, _his_ fingers holding onto hers when they killed him from behind, _his_ eyes searching hers as he crumpled to the ground and _her_ regret, _her_ anger.

**_"I am sorry as well. I am truly sorry Angel."_ **

"I realized I was falling in love with the villain..." she spoke, looking at the judge as whispers rang loud in the hall, faces contorting in confusion, the judge demanding for order,

"and he was changing for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by Scene of Scotts revival with 'Downtown' by Majical Cloudz. 
> 
> Dont know if this should stay as a one shot or multi-chapter!


End file.
